Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelie suppressing device which can suppress a wheelie occurring in a vehicle, by suppressing the output of a drive source.
Description of the Related Art
An engine output control device disclosed in JP2010-229912A is configured to reduce an engine output by increasing a retard amount of an ignition timing and an opening degree reduction amount of a throttle valve with an increase in a vehicle body pitch angle in a state in which a wheelie is occurring in a vehicle.
However, in an ignition retard control, an air-fuel mixture is combusted inside a cylinder. For this reason, it is difficult to increase the reduction amount of the engine output. In a throttle valve opening degree reduction control, it is difficult to quickly reduce the engine output due to the responsivity of the throttle valve. Under the circumstances, it sometimes takes time to sufficiently reduce the engine output after a wheelie state has been detected.